Quest to Get Our Friend Back!
by Cakeisawesome444
Summary: When Hit the Target convinces Squid that Stampy is evil and makes Squid join him, it's up to Stampy, Ash, Lee, and the rest of them to get back their slippery friend.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was beginning to set as the blue Minecrafter narrowed his black eyes on his enemy.

"Think you can defeat me, i _SlipperyFellow_? You couldn't even get your name back!" He mocked, laughing.

"But you've hurt Stampy emotionally!" Squid growled, holding his bow out. "You took his best dog, the one that has been most loyal to him!"

"That's nothing compared to what I'm about to do, Squid," the evil man laughed.

"What?" Squid asked. He moved his diamond helmet up a bit, holding his bow tighter. "You haven't taken Gregory Junior have you? The only thing he has left of Gregory? You haven't, Hit the Target, have you?"

"No," HTT muttered. "I haven't...Not yet anyway. Thank you for the idea, Squid."

Squid raised a non-existent eyebrow. "No! I won't let you!"

Target jumped from the platform he was on, hitting the bow from the squid's arms. Squid gasped, but Target was quicker and snapped his fingers. Instantly, a cage surrounded Squid.

"Get me out, you...You son of a-" Squid began. "Beachball..."

Target shook his head. "No can do. I can't let my new _teammate_ get hurt by the lava around here, can I?"

Squid's eyes widened.

" _Teammate_?!" He gasped. "I will never join you!"

Target laughed once again. He held out something that looked like Kaa's eyes from the Jungle Book. "Just don't be afraid."

Squid closed his eyes.

Target scoffed, dropping the weird thing. He thought. He snapped his fingers and a potion appeared in his hands. He threw the dark blue potion at the terrified player and said player screamed as intense pain soared through him.

All the memories he had with Stampy, Ash, Lee, and everyone else were erased. False memories of Squid being the teammate of Target replaced them. Squid was now convinced his best friend was his villain.


	2. Chapter 2

Stampy yawned, rubbing his eyes as he woke up.

"Good morning Lee!" He called, jumping out of his bed. His heart felt heavy for some reason, as if he lost something or someone close to him. He brushed it off as the bear came out of the hidden room behind the painting.

"Good morning Stampy. Do you know if Squid returned from his adventure?" Lee asked placing down a cake.

Stampy gobbled it down, getting it all over his muzzle and paws. He looked at Lee after he finished, licking his lips. "What adventure? He didn't tell me he was going in one."

"He didn't? That's odd. He told me he'd tell you," Lee said.

"He told me something. He said he was going to my Funland and play there until he gets tired and he'll rest wherever," Stampy replied, thinking about the heavy feeling in his heart. Had he just lost his best friend? Where was he?

Lee sighed, shaking his head. "Knowing Squiddy, he's probably causing trouble somewhere else."

Stampy hesitated. "Maybe."

Meanwhile...

"Squid!" Target yelled.

"Yes?" Squid responded. He was wearing his party hat, but it was different colors. Yellow and red.

"We need to train some more. You be the rotten cat, got it?" Target asked, taking out a diamond sword.

Squid laughed and grabbed a wooden one. It's what they called "The cat's sword compared to ours." He scoffed. Stampy's weapon is way weaker than this compared to their training. "Got it, Target."

"Good." The two trained for hours on end, trying different things each time.

Squid panted, sweat running down his forehead. He blocked an attack from Target, and smirked. He quickly flipped the sword so it made his opponent's weapon drop. Target's eyes widened at the impressive trick, seeing how Squid now had both swords in his hands. Target chuckled and pulled out a bow, which made Squid's eyes widen this time. He brushed off the surprise-An enemy always brought extra weapons and healing supplies.

"That should be enough for today, how about you go trick Stampy? You know, pretend to be his friend. You used to be friends before... But he said and did something terrible!" Target lied. "He... He killed some of your family and blamed you!"

Squid growled. "And you took me under your wing?"

"You were about 5 at the time and I'm glad I did." The lie was strong, but it would have to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Three long weeks had passed and still no sign of Squid. Stampy, Lee, and the rest of the gang searched everywhere. He wasn't in the Quest world, despite how much fun it was. He just disappeared. Everyone had given up hope, except Stampy.

Stampy flicked his ears at the sound of a bow. He was just fixing up the redstone for a few of his games in his Funland.

"Very funny Squid. Where were you? We looked everywhere," he said, placing the last peice of redstone and turning around, only to see a skeleton. "Oh. It's not Squid. Of course it isn't, he's gone." His ears drooped slightly. The skeleton raised his bow and aimed, but Stampy was quicker and hit him with a sword twice, killing him.

Stampy sighed, his ears fully flattened against his head. He looked behind him, seeing a familiar face. His eyes brightened instantly and his ears perked up. He smiled widely.

Squid stood there, leaning against a diamond sword.

"Hey, Stampy," he greeted casually. "What have you been up to, kitty?"

Stampy blinked at the new name. He brushed it off with a bigger smile and walked closer to his 'best friend.'

"Looking for you, mate. Where have you been? Lee and I have been worried sick!" He exclaimed, hugging him. Squid flinched slightly, not hugging back, but pushing away. Stampy flattened his ears as Squid brushed himself off.

"Oh, uh, sorry. It's just, I'm just a bit scared of physical contact with bigger animals right now." Squid shrugged, hoping his acting was good enough to fool him. "Hey, is it okay you, me, and a few of your dogs take a walk around your Funland?"

"Hm.. I don't see a problem with it. May Lee come as well?" Stampy asked, his tail twitching slightly.

"I.. I guess," Squid muttered,

Stampy blinked, his friend was acting different.

"How would you like to pick the dogs, how does that sound, mate?" He muttered, lowering his ears slowly in worry. His friend was acting different. Wherever he had been, bigger animals hurt him.

Squid resisted the urge to smirk, so he just nodded. "Come on."

-Meanwhile-

Target looked at the screen in front of him, watching Squid and Stampy. He had hid a camera and a microphone in Squid's party hat, so he was able to know what was happening.

Squid had picked three dogs from the looks of it, so in total they had four. They would need all of them. To be honest, Hit the Target didn't know why he wanted all the dogs, all he knew was he did. Hearing a new voice, Target looked up.

Squid turned around, seeing Lee. The bear gasped and dropped the cake he was holding, which Stampy grabbed quickly, and ran over. Squid stepped back, falling into the water.

Stampy put the cake in his pocket and a paw in front of Lee. "He's scared of bigger animals... Wait..." The cat thought, realizing something. "No... He must be scared because we're animals who eat seafood!"

Squid at the three dogs he picked, Flippy, Luna, and Bengy, and smirked. He noticed Lee and Stampy talking and thought of a plan.


End file.
